


【日本J家团体相关同人】[赤西X龟梨] 我的左眼看到鬼

by yokiwang



Category: AK - Fandom, J家同人, 赤龟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokiwang/pseuds/yokiwang





	【日本J家团体相关同人】[赤西X龟梨] 我的左眼看到鬼

Chapter.6. 断翼的柏拉图

『暗恋，不过是一场柏拉图式的华丽自慰……』

太空金属轻薄外壳一样的布料将龟梨瘦削的身躯轻盈的包裹住，兴奋而略显忧郁的人如同鼓动着透明的轻翼振翅欲飞的萤火虫，将那微不足道却另人向往的闪亮光彩用尽生命的力量绽放在黑暗中。这样的龟梨，另人产生了似乎整个舞台环绕了数十圈的霓虹不过是发自他身体的力量所折射出的光彩的错觉。绮丽玄妙的视觉冲击另赤西觉得视野逐渐模糊起来。望着置身于自己双腿间的龟梨，以一种超越了性别的柔韧姿态舞动着，赤西情不自禁兴奋的颤栗起来。右边镶嵌在舞台边缘的大屏幕内，叫嚣着震耳欲聋的歌声。始终眼帘半磕的龟梨在充满赤西气息的怀抱里，以散发着青涩与性感的混合体致命的味道，在拧腰摆胯间将对方黏附在自己的磁场范围内，无法挣脱。

隔着裤子拉链外层仅有的粗糙质感，摩挲着男性最为敏感脆弱的器官，时刻有可能擦枪走火的恐惧感另赤西觉得舞台上的一切都显得遥远而如同梦境。下意识伸出手抚过额前碍眼的稀碎刘海，与此同时，小心翼翼的观察着对方的神态，没有任何遗漏的尽收眼底。此刻的龟梨只是认真的歌唱着，舞蹈着，凛冽的光辉中，夹杂了一种不为外人所知的柔媚。在对方向后弯下腰肢飙出高音的同时，赤西握紧手中的麦克风，提醒自己，此刻灯火闪耀的地点不是其他，而是Dream Boys的舞台。

旋转的布景切换，设计繁复的服装替换，演员如流水般的过场，所有的一切都另赤西产生了一种不真实感，就如同那好象是小道八卦一样流传在事务所中，关于KATTUN将盛装出道的消息一样。意识一点点模糊，疲惫感随着汗水的流失一点点清晰起来，赤西站在不引人注意的角落中，看着舞台中央几个拿着麦克风试图另自由发挥时间的空白尽量缩短，竭力满足观众娱乐心态的家伙，拖着疲倦的身体，强打着精神，玩笑打闹。

“苹果，DOUZO！”双手握着麦克风的龟梨笑的下巴高高扬起。

“大象，DOUZO！”户冢歪着脑袋，以一种类似崇慕的眼神望着自己身边的前辈。

“抹布！”

“草履虫！”……接字游戏一路连下来，人们似乎已经忘记了前面到底说了多少种非常用词汇的名词。

“要去吃拉面的人！”按照安排好的台词随意嘟囔了一句，缩在光线扫射不到的角落里，赤西微薄的淡色双唇抿成一线，犀利而深邃的目光投射到那个身型单薄的人的背影上，停留在脊背中线的位置，久久不肯离开。

“看！RYO CHAN在流1公升的眼泪。”龟梨笑的抖动着肩膀，线条凌厉的侧脸在雪银的灯光里被涂抹上了一层若有若无奶油样的光泽。

“什么眼泪不眼泪的，没看到我在笑吗？”锦户弯起嘴角做了个夸张的笑脸，“呐~对吧？大家都看到了吧？”大声确认着自己说的是事实，锦户抬起右脚踢了踢蹲在地板上，始终保持沉默的赤西，“哎，我说……你又在摸鱼啦，在想什么呐？”

“啊，SO……”随口接了一句，赤西缩了下唇无辜的瞪大水意盈盈的眸子。

“啊，这家伙！你在说些什么？”台下的观众一片唏嘘声中，锦户受不了的抚着额头大叫起来，“不要说一些有的没的，好不好？你以为所有的人都和那家伙一样，无论你说什么鬼话，都听的懂吗？”朝站在一边表情淡定的龟梨仰起脸，锦户吐槽的话题立即引起观众兴奋的笑闹。

“那么，下面就让AKANNISHI KUN来讲吧。”龟梨的声音以清冷的音质，简单的将观众聒噪达近百分贝的噪音压了下去。

“啊？我吗？”满目茫然的赤西拖拖拉拉的从地板上站起来，笑着抓了抓卷翘的发梢，“那个……”一时之间不知道如何选择话题的赤西，以一贯求助性的目光望向站在隔了两个人，距离自己最远的位置上的龟梨。

“啊，AKANISHI KUN不专心，要惩罚！”户冢拉扯着身边的锦户的衣袖，以求意见一致。

一向爱捉弄人的锦户自然不负众望的笑着拍手，以至于震动的麦克风发出“砰砰”的杂音：“来吧，来吧，AKANISHI！大家都很期待呢。”

“啊咧？！”略显窘困尴尬的笑着，赤西拿着麦克风显得有点不知所措，毕竟这里不是CON的舞台，不是只属于KATTUN的领域，如果乱说话的话，恐怕会惹来不必要的麻烦。

“来模仿ANEGO里的情节吧，AKANISHI KUN不是刚刚结束了SP吗？”探着脑袋，龟梨的目光绕过身边两个喜欢恶作剧的家伙，停留在赤西的脸庞上。

“那么……”朝前迈出一步，赤西微微转身，幽暗璀璨的瞳望向双肩撒满灯光的龟梨，“请等我10年。”

“啊咧~~~~~~~~~哇啊啊啊啊啊。”在锦户怪叫着的同时，观众席间一片沸腾，以至于将锦户吐槽的那句无关紧要的话湮没在噪音里，“刚才那家伙说起青春AMIGO的时候满脸怨念，现在你又这样……拜托你们两个不要互舔伤口可不可以啊？！这里很多人哎。”

喧闹的现场中，转动着手里的麦克风，赤西一副气定神闲的模样望着龟梨，后者微微吃惊的张了张嘴巴，似乎想说什么，雪沫粉尘样的灯光里，晶莹剔透如同温润的玉一般的喉结上下移动着，龟梨最终还是沉默了。几乎是一瞬间，赤西觉得失落，轻轻的垂下了眼帘……

舞台剧有别于演唱会，无论是吊着维亚满场飞的歌咏着台词，还是要严格遵守走位的穿梭于场景之间歌唱舞蹈，都需要足够的体力和精力，一场舞台剧下来，汗水，笑容与歌喉无限量的放送中，几个小时已经基本上榨光了这些正在成长期少年的体力。由于DBS演出的特殊性，所有的工作人员都过着如同社团集训合宿一样的日子，这使得原本冷清的御岛饭店，难得的有了生气。人影耸动的饭店餐厅内，用餐的全部是工作人员，在这里没有吵闹的FAN，没有挑剔的记者，没有苛刻的高层，所有人的精神全部松懈下来，除了杯盏磕碰的声音，就是彼此呼吸进餐的声音，颇为显得疲惫而萎靡。

“JIN今天的状态不太好哦，是太累的缘故吗？”一向容易担忧过度的中丸拿起手边的调料递给对方，“你脸色很难看啊。”

“唔，有点头疼而已。”始终深埋着头，赤西用汤匙无目的的搅拌着盘子里的番茄牛肉饭。

“不要紧吧？”田口关切的询问着，疲惫的微笑另人的内心温暖起来。

“恩，没有什么大不了的。”勉强的勾起唇角，赤西望向田口，意外的捕捉到龟梨焦虑担忧的目光，带着探询与不解。

“真的没什么。”再次强调着，赤西望向龟梨，似乎只是说给对方听的一般。 

“KAME的情况也不大好啊，怎么就吃这么点？”用勺子敲了敲对方的盘子，“叮当”清脆悦耳的声响里，圣微微皱起眉，“不好好补充体力，会晕倒在舞台上也说不定哟。”

“……”垂首望向自己的盘子，龟梨捏紧金属汤匙苦笑。蓦然的，一只干净的勺子伸进自己的盘子内，龟梨诧异的抬起头，望向目光深锁在自己盘子上的赤西。

“……”没有讲话，赤西默默的一点一点仔细的将龟梨那盘鸡肉盖饭内深藏的青椒丝挑出来，放到自己的盘子里。

“……”龟梨再度埋首，目光追随着赤西那抖动着的金属勺子，略嫌大的汤匙将自己的面容映的异常模糊扭曲而滑稽，一丝笑意爬上了龟梨的眉梢。

似乎意识到了目前情况的不同寻常，同桌的其他四个人默契的保持着沉默与视而不见的样子。过于冗长的晚餐终于又恢复到了安静的另人寂寞的状态。

“啊，钥匙落在房间内了。”望着满目期待着自己开门的田口，赤西尴尬的耸了耸肩膀，“喂……你这家伙，应该提醒我的吧，在我出门的时候。”试图以蛮横的言辞掩盖自己的不安，赤西撅着上唇大声嚷嚷。

“我来开吧。”早已习惯了对方的不讲道理，和孩子气的大喊大叫，田口哼笑着，从口袋里掏钥匙，“JIN的情绪不大好呢，比平日还要烦躁。”

“才没有咧。”用脚在对方的身后率先踢开门，赤西晃进房间，一头扎进了柔软的床上。

“没有就好。”将外套丢到沙发扶手上，田口开始解衬衣的袖子纽扣，动作娴熟幽雅。

“嘛……淳，你说……出道的事情……会是真的吧？”枕着交叉的双臂，平躺在床上，赤西望向天花板。

“啊恩，听他们讲……应该不会是空穴来风。”脱衣服的动作停滞了一下，田口开始在自带的箱子里寻找居家服，“况且……KAME不是已经打过电话给社长确认过了吗？”

“可是还是觉得怪怪的。”赤西轻声哼哼，“呐……你说，出道以后，会不会有什么变化啊？”

“JIN到底在不安些什么？”褪掉了上衣的田口，微笑着打量对方。

“我也不知道，哎……总之很烦就对了。”赤西焦躁的用手指抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，目光扫过田口赤裸的上身，“你先不要换衣服啊！我们出去走走吧，反正这么早也睡不着。”

“被经纪人知道不大好吧？”田口犹豫着，手里拿着衣服左右为难。

“听我的！快穿好！”从床上跃下来，赤西胡乱的拿着对方的衣服拉扯着朝田口的身上罩。

“我自己来啦！”无奈的叹息着，田口微笑起来，其实对于出道的事情，不安不只是赤西一个人而已。

意料外的，在饭店的出入口碰到了正准备去夜游的KATTUN内另外四个人。赤西的心情莫名的好起来。

“哎，我就说嘛~不会只有我们两个想出去的。”用胳膊撞了撞身边的田口，赤西显得得意洋洋。

“小点声音！BAKA！经纪人还没有睡呢！我们出来的时候看到她刚进房间。”中丸四下张望着，“总之我们先出去再说啦。”

彼此摩肩接踵的冲出饭店，随便在街上拦下两辆计程车，直到大家全部窝进车内的座位里，赤西才想到一个关键问题——到底要去哪里？

“去台场吧，好久没去了，好想去！”圣在移动电话另一边鬼叫着。

“好啊。”无视了所有人一样的表示了赞同，上田的说话声里满含笑意，“我也想去呢。”

“那边人太多了，被发现就麻烦了。”一向以理智著称的龟梨提出反对意见。

“我觉得也是……”目光瞄向与自己同坐出租车后排座位的龟梨，赤西支吾着。

“你们是明星吧？如果身份不方便的话，我知道一条路，如果不介意的话……”望着拿着一只手机讲着集体会议式电话的几个少年，陌生的好心司机笑起来，“不过恐怕你们要自己步行10分钟的路程，那条路线人少，可以直接到彩虹城后门。”

“那么就太感激了！”还没有等赤西反应过来，电话那端的圣大叫着的声音就从移动电话听筒内传了出来。

“那么就拜托了。”龟梨不好意思的笑了笑，朝司机点头致谢。

大约35分钟的车程中，赤西动作僵硬的坐在位置里，余光时不时的瞟向身边安静到毫无存在感的人身上。手肘撑在车窗框上，龟梨用手支着下巴，目光专注的望着车窗外一闪而过的夜景。确认对方根本没有留意到自己，赤西的目光逐渐放肆起来。灯影靡丽纷繁的交叠辉映中，龟梨的面容被折射出宝石样的缤纷色彩。高领的黑色套头羊绒衫显得他的身躯更加瘦弱，肤色越发苍白。随着目光逐渐游走，赤西想象着，这样的身躯如果嵌入到自己的怀抱中，是不是刚刚好的严丝合缝，好象是被上帝首肯的，原本就该结合为一体的证明。脑海中回放着在舞台上，彼此面对面扭动着身躯，做着妖娆的姿态尽情互相挑逗吸引的画面，雪银色的衣服模糊了视线，划出一大片一大片极光似的网雾，婆娑多姿的缠绕成诡异绝美的透明花朵，沁染侵占了彼此的瞳孔。出神中的赤西或许根本就不清楚，在他专心致志神游的同时，透过车子玻璃窗的反光，望着对方的龟梨，表情阴晴不定的同时，在轻轻叹息。

告别了好心的司机，KATTUN六人组踏上了穿越陌生街心公园的捷径。四周林立的大厦和住宅区成为了他们掩饰行踪的最好障碍物。

始终没有和对方有正式对话的赤西，在并肩而行的同时，目光闪烁的望着步调凌乱的龟梨。感受到了对方同样的彷徨，赤西的心情逐渐沉重起来。

“啊~还是外面的空气好~饭店里真是快把人闷死了。”圣伸展着肢体，一副欢欣鼓舞的模样。

“那里的东西真不是普通的难吃。”上田似乎想到了什么，恶心的锁紧了眉心。

“服务小姐长的也不可爱。”中丸笑的诡秘，田口随着他“哈哈”的笑着闹成一团。

“JIN安静的不象话呢。”大家早已习惯了龟梨的情绪化，可是赤西的突然转变另他们一时之间接受不了。

“啊？！”精神完全不在大家交谈的话题上的赤西，茫然的煽动着浓密的羽睫，“刚刚在说什么？”

“看吧，看吧，又来了。”圣不满的叫嚷起来，推了推赤西的肩膀，“在舞台上你就心不在焉的，到底是在想什么啊？”

“该不会是因为出道的事情，太兴奋了吧。”中丸附和着打趣赤西。

“才不是咧！”朝两个多事的家伙翻了翻眼球，赤西加快了脚步，试图摆脱圣的纠缠。

“有什么不好意思的，不安的人又不只赤西你一个，我从前天开始就失眠呢，感觉乱怪异的。”抓了抓手臂，圣咧着嘴巴笑。

“谁说我不安了，我才没有……我是……”嘴硬的不肯承认，赤西转开目光想找个借口转移话题的同时，发现了距离自己不足2米的龟梨左边一大排灰褐色的纸箱摇摇欲坠，“KAME！小心！”不假思索的冲了过去，赤西将龟梨护在臂弯内的同时，用肩和背阻挡住掉下来的空纸箱。

“JIN！！KAME！”田口和中丸异口同声的大叫着跑了过来。上田也变了脸色。

“没受伤吧？”中丸拉着赤西上下打量。

“没有，还好是空箱子。”赤西笑的坦然，“真是危险。”

“BAKA……”田口拍了拍龟梨的头，“KAME CHAN要小心一点啊，走路哪有不看前面的。”

“那排箱子在他右边，天色太晚了，光线暗，没留意也正常。”赤西替龟梨解围的同时，小心翼翼的观察着对方的脸色。

“走开。”淡然的口吻，龟梨低着头，推开挡在自己面前的赤西。

“KAME？”吃惊的瞪大眼睛，望着龟梨离开的背影，赤西怔忪起来。

在彩虹城门口，由于各有癖好和弱点大家便决定分开来玩，2个小时后在门口准时会合。惧怕旋转器械的上田和同样不喜欢剧烈运动的中丸并肩走掉，精力过盛的圣和一向对于运动自信满满的田口第一个就选择挑战地震模拟屋。剩下的始终沉默的龟梨和赤西面面相觑。

“那个……”赤西思索着如何开口，“要去吗？只是进去走走的话，应该……”

“刚才，谢谢。”龟梨打断了对方的话，仰起脸的瞬间，目光认真的望着赤西。

“啊，那个啊……”气氛突然的转变，另赤西有点应付不来，结巴着不知道该如何将对话继续下去。

“JIN想去玩什么？”转过身，望向灯火辉煌的彩虹城，绚丽多彩的光影将龟梨的瞳孔染成绛紫色。

“那个……可以吗？”扬起手，赤西指向缓慢旋转着的摩天轮。

“好。”龟梨抬起脚走在最前面，赤西紧跟上去，彼此似乎陷入了某种紧张的胶着状态，这另赤西觉得异常不舒服。

“不要进去！”在工作人员打开摩天轮缆车门的瞬间，赤西几乎是条件反射的将原本站在自己前面的龟梨护到身后。

“怎么了？”吃惊的张大了嘴巴，龟梨皱起眉。

“对不起，先生……请您抓紧时间。”工作人员催促着，为难的朝赤西鞠躬。

“可是……”望着即将缓慢转开的缆车，赤西犹豫不决。

“我坐这个，你如果不想上来就坐下一个。”扒拉开挡住自己的赤西，龟梨钻进了缆车箱内，赤西紧随其后的踏了进去。

“坐这边！”强制性的将龟梨拉过来，按在自己身边的位置上，赤西满目警惕的盯着对面的空座位。

“你又看到什么了？”略显不耐烦的口吻中难掩忧虑，龟梨下意识朝赤西的肩膀依偎了过去。

“哎，不是我们想进来的，是刚刚的那家伙硬把我们塞进来的。”没有理睬龟梨的询问，赤西抱怨着，指着身后已经距离他们2米远的工作人员向对面的空座位控诉着，“所以，你如果有什么不满，不要发泄到我们身上。”

“真的有那个？”龟梨目光专注的望着对面的空座位，手心开始潮湿起来。

“恩，是个男人，上班族的模样。”赤西伸手抓住龟梨的手腕，一脸的坚定，他向着对面的空座位威胁性的眯起眼睛，“嘛~不要说我没有告诉你哦，害人的幽灵，是没有办法升上天堂的。”

“呵呵，你这个人很有趣。”男人笑的样子显得很疲惫。

“怎样？”望着陌生的男人，挑衅的扬起下巴，赤西握紧龟梨的手微微用力。

“他说什么？”龟梨小声问向身边的人。

“没有什么。”赤西安抚对方的同时，一点点拉近自己和龟梨的距离，以至于到彼此侧身紧密相贴的地步。他的举动另龟梨开始自责，自己不该任性的不听劝告而拉赤西在这么狭小而无安全防范的空间里涉险。

“你们是情侣？”男人挑了挑眉毛，目光由赤西的脸孔转向他身边的龟梨。

“不关你的事。”暴躁的将龟梨揽进怀抱，赤西喊叫起来，破了音的尖锐，昭示着他的紧张与绝望。在逐渐升高的摩天轮缆车里，赤西清楚的知道，他根本没有实力保护对他来说最重要的人。

“JIN……”耳朵贴在赤西的胸口上，龟梨小声呢喃着，自下而上的望过去，目光越过赤西削尖的下巴，捕捉到了对方眼底逐渐氤氲开去的水光。赤西的悲伤与慌张瞬间感染了龟梨。

“你不必紧张。”男人苦笑，“我没有伤害任何人的意思。”

“我为什么要相信你？”保持着戒备的姿态，赤西纹丝不动。

“嘛……我说，老兄……”男人双手环抱在胸前，望着赤西试图笑的温和一些，“你平时都不看报纸的吧？你什么时候看到过台场彩虹城的摩天轮摔死过人？”

“……”觉得对方的话似乎有点说服力，赤西的心情平静了一些，不过他抱住龟梨的手臂始终保持着强劲的力道。

“放轻松点，这个一圈不过25分钟，你再忍一会就可以摆脱我了。”男人转开头，自缆车的窗户望出去，从逐渐爬高的视角俯视彩虹城绚丽多姿的夜景。

“……”赤西没有贸然说话，他安静的盯着对方，生怕男人会改变主意而对他和龟梨不利。

“喂……我很好奇，你为什么能看到我？”过于安静的氛围，另男人觉得不舒服，“如果是普通人，我是不会随便和人搭讪的，不过既然你能看到我，这么沉默的面对面坐着，很奇怪，不如聊几句吧，当然，如果你不介意的话。”

“聊什么？”赤西并不打算开罪这个陌生的幽灵。

“你怎么能看到幽灵的？”

“具体的我也不清楚，一次小意外中，眼睛里进了东西，然后就可以看到这些。”

“这样……”男人知道虽然赤西还在紧张，但是并没有欺骗他，他不以为意的笑了笑，“如果他也能像你一样就好了。”

“你指什么？”赤西微蹙起线条姣好的眉。

“我的……一个朋友，他经常来这里，如果他也能象你一样看到我的话，就好了……”男人迟疑了一下，明显的他在考虑更加合适的措辞。

“女朋友？”

“不，是个男人。”

“啊？！”对方的话，另赤西惊讶的遗忘了自己危险的处境，“你的男朋友？”

“不，还不算是。”男人再度苦笑，垂下眼帘，“因为我们的关系，并没有清楚的确立下来。”

“也就是说没有告白？”一种莫名的怜惜从心底升腾起来，赤西望着对方的目光友善了许多，“因为时间不够了吧？真可惜……”

“不是因为我出意外，而是……”男人轻轻叹息，“就算我依然活着，或许……那个时候的我，也决定把这个秘密一直守口如瓶下去。”

“为什么？”

“因为……不想造成彼此的伤害，如果对方对我并不是那样的情感的话，我们恐怕连朋友的关系都维系不下去了，那样的话，我会疯掉。”

“可是，如果一直只是停留在暗恋的阶段，不争取机会的话，如果发生了意外，就像现在这样的你，带着遗憾死掉，即使面对面，对方也看不到你，不是更加糟糕？”望着男人痛苦的神情，赤西觉得伤心起来，“即使失败，至少曾经有过机会……如果把时间都花在顾虑这个顾虑那个上，生活就没有任何意义了。”

“那么你是否把握住了机会呢？”男人的话另赤西张口结舌，无法回答。

“其实，一直到刚刚去世，我都没有后悔过，将这个秘密带进了坟墓，可是……”男人的眼眶红了起来，“直到我在这里看到他的时候，我才知道我的愚蠢。”

“他？在这里？”赤西的思维没有跟上对方的叙述速度。

“是的，我们两个有一次因为工作的关系喝醉了，由于不方便回家，便一起来这里消磨时间，也许是酒精的关系吧……”男人的目光投向窗外的夜空，“在摩天轮升到最高点的时候，我们接吻了。”

“什么？！”控制不住的惊叫出声，赤西觉得自己这样听别人讲隐私，有点尴尬。

“虽然我一直认为那只是一场意外，但是我觉得那几秒钟是我短暂的一生最快乐的一段回忆，所以……”

“你就一直滞留在这个缆车里，不肯离开。”

“是的，一直到他的到来。”男人笑起来，他的笑容很儒雅温柔，“他每个月的最后一个周末都会来彩虹城，坐在这个缆车内，一圈一圈的坐下去，直到天亮才离开。”

“……这么说的话……”赤西思索着。

“他是爱我的。”男人接下了赤西没有轻易讲出口的话，“很可惜，直到我死掉以后我才知道。”

“真是太……遗憾了。”被对方的忧伤感染了，赤西觉得郁闷起来。

“就像你刚才说的，如果人们能在有限的生命时光中，不去顾虑一些没有必要在意的事情的话，或许得到幸福就会简单的多。”男人若有所指的望向赤西身边的龟梨，“其实，即使失败了……只要有时间，就还有机会，这个世界，没有绝对的事情。是无限个意外与巧合构筑起人与人的交往的，如果错过了……就一切都完了。”

“…………”赤西陷入思考。

“JIN……”始终不知道赤西和幽灵在谈些什么的龟梨，用力拉了拉赤西的胳膊，“我们快到了。”

“哎？！”惊觉缆车即将抵达地面的赤西，心里说不出的失落，“是啊……马上就到了呢。”

“嘛……时间是有限的。你瞧~”男人朝赤西耸了耸肩膀，“和你聊天的时光我同样珍视，你是个与众不同的人，遗憾的是，下次再来，我们就无法再见面了。”

“为什么？”

“我对自己发了誓，在他来这里第10次的时候就是我消失的时候。”

“……可是……这样……就标志着永远都失去了吧。”

“呵呵~”男人无奈的笑了笑，目光投向即将靠近的地面，“嘛……告诉你一个秘密，其实摩天轮的每个缆车内都装着不同的幸福，事业、健康、爱情、名誉、地位……缆车始终在旋转着离开，在正确的时间进入正确的缆车内的人，就能得到你想要的幸福，如果迟疑错过了，或许你得到的就并不是你想要的了。”在赤西和龟梨即将推门离开的时候，男人朝赤西轻轻挥手告别。

“谢谢。”回首朝对方感激的点头微笑，赤西在先送龟梨下了缆车后，紧跟着离开。

拉着赤西的手腕，龟梨一路小跑的将对方带到游客临时休息的休闲区域。在自动贩卖机那里买了两罐罐装咖啡，龟梨挨着赤西的肩膀轻轻的坐在木制长椅长。

“刚刚……那个幽灵说了些什么？”望着表情阴沉的赤西，龟梨问的小心翼翼，与此同时将手里的咖啡体贴的塞到对方手中。

“嘛……KAME，你说……出道，对于KATTUN来说，到底是机遇还是……更加严酷的挑战？”没有回答对方的问题，赤西突然转移话题。

“哎？！”反应不及的瞪大眼睛，龟梨一时无语。

“KAME，还记得我和你说过的话吗？”转动着手里的咖啡罐子，赤西深埋着头，略嫌长的稀碎发丝遮蔽了他精致到另人窒息的脸孔，“我一直都搞不清楚自己究竟想要什么……所以，一直都没有对你说……”

“JIN……”犹豫着是否该打断对方，龟梨紧张的深呼吸。

“KAME，听我说完。”抬起眼帘的赤西，满目的坚定，这使得他的面容多了往日不曾有的内敛成熟，“我一直在想，如果以后……我是说在KATTUN出道以后，我们之间，我和你之间……又或者是我们大家，我们六个人之间，发生了变化的话……”

“你指的是什么变化？”龟梨按耐不住的询问。

“例如，因为出道而加剧竞争，彼此分裂……最后大家不得不分开……”说话的声音越来越小，赤西对于这个话题，似乎有着强烈的逃避心理，以至于他根本不敢想，也不愿提及。

“JIN在不安是吗？”龟梨微笑起来，目光温和的另人失神，“由于事务所突然的决定而不安，是很正常的，我能理解。”

“不……你不明白的。”赤西孩子气的强调。

“可是，JIN，你有想过吗？不只我们啊……还有NEWS，关8……他们当初的出道状况并不比我们好多少，尤其是NEWS，当初YAMA P的处境，我想JIN是很清楚的，所以……JIN，没有必要不安，我们六个人，在一起8年了，吵架，打架都发生过，甚至可以说是屡有发生，可是我们还是一直在一起，不曾分开过……在对出道绝望的日子里，大家不是也约定好了，就这样一直以JR的身份一场一场演唱会的唱下来，也很好，不是吗？JIN……未来的事情，我不敢打包票，可是……我觉得，KATTUN是胜运团，是被神眷顾的团体，我喜欢这个团体，我一直觉得在这里，我就尽我最大的努力做好KATTUN里的K，做好A身边的K……就足够了。”

“KAME……”意外的对方的睿智和清醒另赤西张口结舌。

“我也曾不安过……JIN应该知道的，就在修二与彰结成的日子里。”龟梨苦笑着，仰起脸，目光投向深邃的夜空，“我一直自大的认为对于J SAN我或许是个不一样的存在，可是当我打电话恳求他的时候，他的严词拒绝，另我绝望……在舞台上，站在尴尬的位置上舞动歌唱着，很多次，我望着坐在下面的你们走神，忘词，跳错舞步，类似更滑稽离谱的差错连连发生，挫败感另我焦虑，可是……JIN，你看，我不是都这样撑过来了吗？真的没什么大不了的……”似乎回忆起了那段每天只能睡2个小时的时光，龟梨苦涩的笑容另人心酸。

“KAME……对不起。”伸展开双臂将龟梨拥进怀抱里，对方颈项附近那种若有若无的干净柑橘香另赤西觉得迷醉，“一直辛苦你了呢。”将鼻子探入对方的颈窝，赤西磕上眼帘深呼吸。

“JIN？”意外的张大了眼睛，龟梨没有轻举妄动。

“或许就像那个幽灵大叔说的，真的没有必然将精力纠缠在一些根本不该在意的事情上面……以后的事情谁也说不准，如果因为顾虑这些多余的事情，而裹足不前的话，一切都完蛋了。”似乎在说服自己，赤西自言自语起来。

“……”没有打断对方的话，龟梨安静的聆听着。

“所以，我不想再去想，未来的日子里，自己和KAME CHAN会不会因为工作的事情而分开，因为那些事情……都不知道会在什么时候发生，我只想在眼下……现在……告诉KAME你……我们就一直这样在一起吧。”轻轻推开龟梨，使彼此保持一段距离，赤西深深的望进对方水波荡漾的双瞳，“请和我在一起吧，我很喜欢KAME你啊。”

“喜欢……”龟梨稚嫩饱满的双唇闪耀着草莓特有的诱人色泽，由于激动而轻轻颤动着。

“嘛……喜欢，就是喜欢……”右手托住对方的后脑，赤西栖身上前，深吻住试图逃避的龟梨，不容拒绝的更加深刻的索求着。

虽然对方的架势有点野蛮，可是赤西的动作小心翼翼到另人心疼的地步，一点点浅尝则止的吻，细碎的触碰着，探询着一点点加深，轻柔的如同最甜蜜的奶油融化在口腔内。龟梨闭上了眼睛，感受着，这就是属于赤西仁的味道，像是五月里的樱花飘落到水面上，轻盈的游走，又像是天际最璀璨的一颗流星热情奔放的陨落下去。

绝美的吻另人窒息，龟梨觉得眩晕，仿佛整个地表都在自己的脚下叫嚣着摇动。

“嘛……没有拒绝，我就当KAME你接受了哟。”舔着下唇，赤西狡黠的笑。探出右手的拇指为龟梨擦去唇瓣上沾染的透明液体，温润的触觉带着极度的诱惑力，险些另赤西再度失态的倾心吻上去。

“自以为是的家伙……BAKA。”似乎终于可以接受事实的龟梨，意识到了终于发生了什么的同时，涨红了一张脸，“你的手脚也太快了吧。”

“啊，这样不好么？KAME不是一向在打棒球的时候偏爱直线球的吗？”故做无辜的笑，赤西意得志满。

“可是，你怎么就有把握……我不会拒绝，赏你一巴掌呢？”挑了挑眉毛，龟梨不甘心对方的自大。

“因为……在经历过这些事情以后，再迟钝的人，也该了解了。”赤西笑着，开始掰手指计算，“KAME还记得那个在BC现场出现幽灵的事件吗？”

“恩，UEDA的FAN来的，怎么？”

“事件解决以后，你说过的，喜欢一个人，即使对方看不到你，能在他的背后默默的……注视着，支持着，也是一种幸福……这样的KAME，让我想起，在裸少时期的你，一直坐在我身后的吧，我在看回放的时候，注意到很多镜头内，你一直都是那样默默的看着我的啊。”赤西笑的天真灿烂的模样，好象又回到了裸少时期的青涩年纪。

“才没有呢。”矢口否认的龟梨，目光闪烁。

“嘛……还有第二次，那个我们两个差点被一个开跑车的白痴撞到的事件，你还记得吧？”

“恩，就是你两次阻止我去探病的那个。”龟梨翻了翻白眼。

“对啊对啊，其实在你睡觉的时候，我有偷偷的进去病房，而且遇到了那个男人的朋友，那个小姐告诉我……喜欢一个人就是再痛苦都不要哭，要微笑，让对方放心……当她说起这个的时候，不知道为什么我的脑子里，就浮现出，在03年那场CON上，KAME掉下舞台，抓着我的手，明明很用力而且发着抖，却硬是朝着我笑……虽然那笑容很难看。”似乎回忆起了另赤西痛心疾首的一幕，下意识的锁紧了眉心，赤西停止了继续叙述。

“……还有呢？”龟梨的表情也逐渐忧郁起来。

“那个在地铁上遇到的幽灵……她对我说爱一个人的话，无论对方做什么都是可以原谅的，所以，无论是我在JR FIGHT的舞台上推开你，在冲绳游的旅途中抱怨，再或者是丢下你一个人在圣诞BC上读信，都不要紧，因为KAME总是会一次又一次的原谅我的吧。”

“BAKA……JIN……”龟梨哽咽，声音沙哑起来。

“还有那个……在海边固执的等待着她的COUPLE回来的女孩子，她说为我奉献了美好的青春的男人，而我又将我最美好的时光奉献给他的男人，难道不值得我信任吗……这样的没有丝毫怀疑的信任，KAME也都毫无保留的给了我了吧，自始至终，也只有KAME你，一直相信我能见到鬼的事情。”

“不要说了……不要再说了……”泪水涌出眼眶，龟梨垂下眼帘，他没有勇气继续望着赤西的眼睛，这样浓烈的爱情，另他觉得负荷不了。

扶住对方单薄的双肩，赤西笑的祥和平静，他没有停止自己的叙述：“还有……那个一直对自己的爱人太国苛刻的女生以及那个始终不敢开口告诉对方‘喜欢’的男生……他们的事情同样也告诉了我……KAME是在乎我的……那个一直因为走位相差了几厘米而和我吵架的KAME，那个一直只是望着我，欲言又止的KAME……都是爱着我的吧，一直是这样的吧。”

“BAKA！”攥紧了赤西肩膀上的衣服，龟梨的额头顶在对方的胸口，失声痛哭起来，“BAKA，BAKA……BAKANISHI……BAKAJIN……”泣不成声的龟梨，大颗大颗的泪水濡湿了赤西的胸膛。炽热的带着决然，义无返顾的味道。

“对不起……一直都不知道呢，对不起……”轻拍着龟梨的背，安抚对方，赤西将龟梨拉进怀抱，用力的抱紧，线条性感的嘴唇贴上对方的耳廓，“对不起……让你等了那么多年，直到现在才发现，但是……我想，我对KAME的喜欢，不会输给KAME对我的喜欢……所以……以后，请多多关照了，KAZUYA。”

“恩……”抬起眼帘，吸了吸鼻子，龟梨哭着点点头。

“KAZUYA哭起来真是难看啊。哈哈~”宽厚的手掌为龟梨擦拭着湿漉漉的面颊，赤西的笑容幸福洋溢……

当集合时间到来，KATTUN其他的四个人在彩虹城门口看到龟梨和赤西的时候，他们两个正十指交缠的相视微笑……

当全部演员手牵着手鞠躬谢幕后，Dream Boys在一片充溢着爱与幸福的绯红氛围里，圆满结束。在众人嬉闹着要一起召开庆功PARTY的时候，赤西默默的闪到了帝国剧场的后台阴仄的走廊。

“注意你很多天了，从公演第一场开始就在第一排的位置上晃。”面对着陌生的幽灵，赤西微笑，“这几天心情好，所以认为有必要打个招呼，不知道是不是有什么可以帮到你的，一直徘徊在人间不离开，并不是好事。”

“呵呵~其实从很久以前我就一直跟在你左右，只是刻意没有让你发现而已。”女孩子笑着俏皮的眨巴着眼睛。

“什么意思？”赤西警惕起来，他有点后悔自己似乎不该多管闲事。

“AKANISHI KUN难道没有兴趣知道，是谁让你拥有通灵的能力的吗？”女孩子飘移到半空中，旋转着。

“难道是你？”赤西懊恼的叫嚷起来，“为什么？！为什么要这么折磨我，然后又突然出现，告诉我这些？”

“我并不想折磨AKANSHI你啊，只是……如果不这样的话，我就无法离开人间了。”女孩子笑着耸了耸肩膀，“我一直喜欢着JIN呢，无论是你的歌声，还是你的舞蹈，我都喜欢，所以希望能看到JIN幸福的笑着……只有JIN得到了幸福，我才能离开……”

“什么意思？”赤西一头雾水。

“你骑着单车出了意外的时候，我在你的眼睛里落下了一滴眼泪，从那个时候起，JIN就可以看到幽灵了，我始终坚信，人们无法给你的启迪，或许另外一个世界的人可以告诉你……现在的JIN，得到幸福了吗？”女孩子笑的异常温蔼。

“就是因为……你想让我知道那些一直被我忽略了的事情，所以……”

“是的~所以，现在到了我该离开的时候了，而JIN……也将不再会看到那些幽灵，可以恢复到过着平常人的生活了。”女孩子双手合十，“对不起，虽然一心想让你得到幸福，可是似乎也给你添加了困扰，无论如何……请JIN都要幸福的笑着，在未来的日子里，一直……下去。”女孩子的身体逐渐透明，一点点消失。

“喂……”恍然大悟的赤西，呆滞的站在空荡荡的走廊里。

“JIN~”温暖的双臂将自己包围的瞬间，赤西回过头来，望向因为自己的离席，而四处寻找的龟梨。

“在看什么？发呆呢！”龟梨笑着用手拍了拍赤西的头。

“没什么~”虽然不知道是什么原因，不过赤西还是决定了隐瞒，转过身，张开双臂将龟梨瘦弱的身躯包进怀抱，赤西笑的心满意足，“果然是，无论受到多大的折磨，都是值得的……”

“哎？！”

“真想告诉所有人，JIN会一直这么幸福下去的！KAZUYA也是的！”

“BAKA……”涨红了脸的龟梨，抬起手腕，怀住赤西的腰，满足的笑起来……

不会忘记感谢身边的人，不管是家人，工作人员，fans……还有Kame。

——赤西仁

能因为这份工作认识赤西实在是太好了。

——龟梨和也

如果不想你的爱情犹如昙花一现，那么请好好呵护它，因为幸福有的时候转瞬间就轻易的从指缝里消逝掉。

——作者


End file.
